G☆PC14
is the 14th episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, and the 3rd part of "Incident Arc". In this episode, the girls are entered into Yomi in the first time in order to recovered the Tree Sacred Treasures of Japan and they must to find Hermione who running away. Plot * Transcript Short synopsis: Hermione believes her friends have abandoned her since the incident with Juliet. She decided to run away after a nasty argument with Tybalt, and hoped to take back the three Imperial Regalia of Japan stolen by Cain to redeem herself. But nothing happens as expected, and it takes a very bad turn! Full synopsis: Some times after Juliet was cured of her critical condition thanks to Esther and that the Three Imperial Regalia of Japan are stolen by Cain Nightroad. Rumors at the Heian High School are heard, Emilia, having heard of this incident with Juliet and nearly to caused her death, Emilia called her "Hermione of the Fire Demon", which provoked her reaction struck her violently. Everyone are panicked, Juliet just arrived as she sat in the fight and the conflict between Hermione and Emilia, Juliet tried to stopped Hermione but she accidentely hit Juliet, who eventually escape. Later, Tybalt blamed Hermione for this unpardonable behavior, she will eventually throw her purple scarf and run away. Hermione then rushes to Yomi to recover the three Imperial Regalia of Japan to be able to redeem her mistakes. Unfortunately, she failed and had trouble defeating the Ayakashi and Cain. The Onmyouji-Precures and the allies are coming to save her and defeated the Ayakashi. Finally, they recovered the three Imperial Regalia of Japan. Hermione has misinterprets that Tybalt, Juliet and friends have abandoning her because of the incident caused by herself. But Tybalt give back at Hermione the purple scarf represents the promise she held for Volumnia after her death. After she remembers her promise for Volumnia, she began crying in tears. Later after this situation in crisis, Hermione begins to withdraw herself and rejects all help of her friends. Major Events * The girls finally regain their respective main weapons from Cain's hands. * After the violent argument with Tybalt, Hermione run away from them in order to recover the Three Sacred Treasure of Japan into Yomi to redeem her mistakes, but she's almost failed. * The girls are entered into the evil world Yomi the first time. Trivia * Tybalt's mother, Volumnia De Capulet appears only in the flashback from Hermione's past. * Into one of the Shounen categories, as the battle rages on and is about to be finished dramatically for the heroes, at the last moment. As Juliet and her friends are humiliated, struck down, drained of blood, Rosette appears only at the point crucial. Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Bonus: Youkai Lessons. * Youkai from the episode: The Nue is a fantastic creature of Japanese mythology. It has the head of a monkey, the body of a Japanese raccoon dog, the legs of a tiger and a snake in place of the tail. A Nue can also turn into a black cloud and fly. Because of its appearance, it is often called Japanese chimera. The Nues are supposed to carry bad luck and sickness. Characters Cures * Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet / Cure Amaterasu * Rosette Christopher / Cure Tsukiyomi / Mangetsu Tsukiyomi * Meg / Cure Susanoo Mascots * Koumori Nazo * Suzaku / Hermione De Borromeo * Seiryu / Azmaria Hendric * Kirin / Jo Carpenter Allies * Romeo Candore Van De Montague * Chrno * Sei Villains * Leontes Van De Montague * Aion * Ayakashi Secondary Characters * Emilia * Benvolio De Frescobaldi * Tybalt Volumnia De Capulet * Volumnia De Capulet (flashback only) * Hermione's father * Hermione's mother Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Incident Arc Category:Beginning Saga